Forgiveness
by GoldenEyesRock
Summary: Nearly everyone in the Cullen family thought Rosalie hated Bella. Now, it's time for Emmett to learn the true reason of her aversion to this average human girl.


**A/N: Takes place during part of Chapter 22 of New Moon. Yes, I acknowledge that some of the dialogue belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her wonderful world. With that being said, enjoy!**

"I really didn't mean anything, Esme. Honestly, I had no idea," I pleaded with Esme, my beautiful golden hair falling over my shoulders.

Esme's lips were pressed in a tight line, her forehead still creased with lines of worry. Carlisle, instead, spoke up, his light tones soothing and forgiving. "Rosalie, I will not deny that your choices were very rash and irresponsible. I _should_ ground you for a year, but you are a grown, young lady, and know the difference between right and wrong. Esme and I forgive you."

Esme looked at Carlisle in surprise, but said firmly, "_I_, however, expect an apology. A sincere one. Imagine if Emmett had been taken from you, as Edward was almost taken from Bella, and Alice was almost taken from Jasper."

I didn't have to answer her question, even in my mind. She knew the answer. As for Bella, well, I was surprised by my own reaction. Hearing Bella's name usually meant a rush of anger and hatred, but I felt nothing more than shame and guilt at what I had done. Wrapping my hand around Emmett's bulky one, I looked into the car behind us.

Jasper sat in the driver's seat, his blond hair flopping over his face, a grim expression covering his features, as if he'd just lost his best friend, or rather, his soulmate. He'd wanted to be alone, he told us earlier.

I guiltily turned back around, knowing I was the one who'd caused him to be like that. "I'm sorry, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper," I murmured softly, knowing they would hear me.

Esme turned around and smiled at me, a soft smile lighting her features. She forgave me. I chanced a glance at Jasper again. His stance portrayed him as… praying. I understood. He was praying for Alice, for her safety. Even though the second she was out of Volterra, she called him, he was still expecting the unexpected.

xXx SC xXx

Carlisle coasted into a spot at the Sea-Tac airport, and everyone jumped out. Jasper pulled up into the spot next to us, and morbidly climbed out.

As we waited in the terminal, Jasper clenched his fists together, and Carlisle and Esme began murmuring quietly to each other, looking somewhat strained.

"Come on, Rose." Emmett offered his hand to me, and I took it. We walked around the bustling airport, people staring at us as we passed. He pulled me onto a secluded bench, away from the din around us. "Are you okay?"

I stared at Emmett. I loved him, but sometimes he could be so… not understanding. If I could cry, my eyes would be welling up now. "Of _course_ I'm not, Emmett! I almost killed Jasper's wife, Edward, _and_ Bella. Do you _think_ I'm okay?!"

"Rose…"

"All the times that Edward's with Bella, all the times I see her around, it hurts. Every time she blushes, every time she trips, every time she cries, I realize that I'll _never_ be able to do that!"

"Rose…"

"All I wanted to do was bring some peace back into our family, and I thought that if Edward thought that Bella was gone, it would be nice again. Like it was, before Bella, before we moved to Forks. But, even when she's gotten on my nerves, I realize that I didn't hate her. I'm just so jealous, so jealous of the little things humanity gives her, and all normal people- Emmett, don't you realize that? I want to be _human_!"

"ROSALIE!"

"What?" I sniffled, my flaxen hair rumpled and uncombed. People were staring at us, and a few looked like they wanted to call authorities. Oops. Not good.

"You know, Rose, I never quite did get why you hated Bella until now. Don't you see, though? Instead of envying her humanity, enjoy it. Enjoy the little perks you have of watching a human go through life. Don't you find her quirks funny? Sure, you may not be able to blush, or sleep like her, but you have great hair, flawless skin, and _awesome_ speed. Why don't you just sit back for once, and enjoy the ride that _your_ life's given you?" His voice was a soft murmur, his hand caressing my hair gently, mollifying me.

That was the longest speech I'd _ever_ heard Emmett make. Including the period in time where he'd been slightly –or not so slightly- obsessed with grizzly bears, and began reciting facts whenever, wherever. This must've been really important to him. I looked at his goofy face. For Esme, I'd apologize to Bella. For Emmett, I'd be best friends with her. "Okay," I said, slipping my hand into his and walking towards the terminal, a new spring in my step.

xXx SC xXx

"Flight 287 from Atlanta to Seattle has just landed. Please allow passengers to board off the plane, refrain from blocking the passageway. Thank you."

Jasper put down a magazine he'd been apprehensively reading and stood up. Carlisle and Esme glanced up, from the corner they were waiting in, and Emmett muttered to me softly, "We should wait in the parking lot."

I nodded, and we headed swiftly out. It would definitely be better if we let Edward have some time with Carlisle and Esme before he blew up at me. The smooth, black sedan easily stood out against two unwashed Toyotas, and I leaned against the doors, Emmett following suit. "Be nice to her," Emmett joked, playfully mussing my hair.

I slapped his hand away and mumbled a reply. Would she accept me? After the horrid things I'd done to her? What if she hated me? Would she still love Edward? I waited tentatively in the car, unable to relax like Emmett could. He picked up the _People_ magazine that he had carried with him, and casually flipped through it, occasionally making a remark to himself.

"They're here." I looked nervously at the approaching group. I could barely make out Carlisle, walking alone in the front, and wondered where the rest were. Three more silhouettes came into view, and I saw that Esme and Edward were supporting Bella between them. Alice and Jasper walked a little ways behind the group, probably catching each other up on the turmoil that the last few days had been.

As they approached, and finally came to a stop, I focused on Edward. He glared at me, his coal-black eyes narrowing into deadly slits. _I'm sorry, Edward. Truly, I am. _

"Please, Edward," Bella's voice was little more than a mumble, yet it spoke volumes to me. She didn't hate me? How could she not? Edward sighed, but started taking Bella towards our car. I exhaled, relieved for the moment.

Emmett touched my shoulder lightly, and we climbed into the front seat soundlessly. I looked into the rearview mirror as I backed out carefully, and saw Edward still glowering fiercely at me. "Edward," I started, ready to make amends.

"I know." His harsh voice, instead of angering me, brought another wave of guilt.

"Bella?" The truth; now or never.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Her tone was sleepy, yet apprehensive, as if she thought _I_ hated her. Oh, right. I'd forgotten how I'd treated her in the last year.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." It wasn't just a nod to Esme- I truly was sorry. Sorry that I'd nearly killed her, sorry that I'd nearly killed her true love, sorry for making her life pure hell. Could she forgive me? I waited, not even Emmett's grasp soothing me.

"Of course, Rosalie," Bella murmured softly. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you." I could barely make out the last part of her jumbled sentence, but it didn't matter. She forgave me.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose." Emmett smiled down at me with a laugh.

In the rearview mirror, I could see Bella's eyes flicker open once more. "I'm conscious," she said. Or at least, that's what I thought she said.

"Let her sleep," Edward said, but instead of anger filling his tone, forgiveness saturated his voice. His eyes softened in the mirror, and I smiled. The last person had forgiven me.

I parked next to Charlie's house, and Edward carried her out. I watched them go up the driveway, then began driving back home, where Carlisle's Mercedes was already parked. "Home Sweet Home?" Esme asked, grinning as she let us in. I smiled back; it was good to be home.


End file.
